LJ, a journey through life, love, and friendship
by Elijahs-only
Summary: The story between Lily and James and the others around them....


James was furiously trying to do his summer homework on the train. But there was only one problem. James was just starting his homework on the way "back" to school.  
  
"Sirius, would you shutup? I am just starting my homework, and I only have two hours until the train stops. I still have 83 pages, so if you don't shutup I will strangle you!"  
  
"Don't f---ing tell me to shutup. I'm not the one who left his homework till the last minute. Just because your headboy, that doesn't mean that you have to take up the whole compartment" said Sirius  
  
"Go play exploding snap with Peter and Remus, you ruddy git" said James. "I need peace and quiet(pauses) anctually I need you out of my way."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you little prissy. I'd rather go see Peter and Remus anyway."  
  
Sirius left the compartment, extremely upset because of all people one of his best friends just hurt his ego. He came into the next compartment where Peter and Remus were playing exploding snap as always.  
  
"So, are you another one of James' social rejects?" asked Remus laughing to himself, and having a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"I suppose you have already tried to annoy him without getting horribly insulted?" Sirius said  
  
"Of course I did. Remember? That's what good friends are supposed to do."  
  
"Oh shutup you prancing prat!" said Sirius.After two hours had gone by the train stopped, and James had 63 pages left of homework that he hadn't finished.  
  
"I guess James is really gonna be f---ing p-ssed off now" said Remus as he got off the train.  
  
"I don't see why he's so uptight" said Sirius. "We still have the whole day, and besides, he has 60 something pages left. We were just trying to annoy him like we always do."  
  
James always does his homework" said Remus. "What's so different now? He had the whole summer to do it."  
  
"He's been talking to Lily the whole summer" explained Sirius about to laugh.  
  
Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"James and Lily are head boy and head girl, didn't you hear?" said Sirius. "It looks like something will be going on with them." said Sirius  
  
"James has never even had a girlfriend, and I don't think he's going to have one anytime soon" said Remus chuckling to himself.  
  
"James has to had a girlfriend, but he just doesn't know how to keep one for more than 24 hours. But then again you're probably just jealous because your on a dry spell" said Sirius  
  
Six months isn't really a dry spell" said Remus.  
  
"What? It's been six months? I thought it was only two. Remus that is just pathetic."  
  
"I was...with my parents all summer and by the way--"  
  
"Remus shut your f---ing trap! McGonagall is right there."  
  
Sirius and Remus stood there still, hoping that their conversation had gone unheard. Then they saw Lily coming down the hall in her new black dressrobes.  
  
"Did James tell you that we're both head boy and head girl?" she said excitedely.  
  
James came walking down the hall with somewhat of a look of releif on his face. "I only have 52 pages left" he said as he passed them, and just then he realized that Lily was there. They were so happy to see eachother after the long summer holidays, and Sirius and Remsu watched them, and knew there was something going on when Lily and James almost knoocked Sirius over trying to hug one another.  
  
"I think there's going to be some chemistry going on with them pretty soon." Remus whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Maybe this will be one of James' first REAL relationships." Sirius whispered back.  
  
Sirius and Remus were the only ones who actually saw something going on between them, as they watched the smiles on each of their faces, as Lily and James happily hugged eachother. After they finished catching up they all went to the sorting ceremony to find out the new people who would be in Gryfindor.  
  
"Please take your seats" Professor McGonagall said enthusiasticly. "I am pleased to announce the head boy and head girl in the houses. "In Gryfindor, we have Lily Evans, and James Potter."  
  
There was a roar of applause in Gryffindor house, and even from the other houses, except Slytherin of course. As the ceremony went on, Remus and Sirius began to talk as usual, because they didn't really care about the houses, and Peter just sat there being quiet.After the ceremony Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius headed back to Gryffindor tower where they submitted their password to the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
"Pig Snout" said Lily and James together, and the door snapped open.  
  
Of course as soon as Lily, James, Sirius and Remus entered the common room James went right to his homework, but Lily didn't understand why he was running so fast to the boys dormitory.  
  
"What's with him?" Lily asked puzzled.  
  
"He's just started his summer homework on the train" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah" said Sirius. "He is way too uptight sometimes, especially today. I don't know how he even has anytime to have a social life, or even a life for that matter."  
  
"James always does his homework. Did something different happen this summer?" said Lily  
  
"James has developed a REAL crush on someone" said Remus  
  
"Oh my gosh! James has a crush?" said Lily  
  
"Yes" said Sirius  
  
"It's pretty obvious" said Remus staring Lily right in the eye to make it obvious that is was her.  
  
"Who is it?" Lily asked persistently  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at eachother surprised that Lily could possibly be acting so naiive.  
  
"It's you!" they yelled  
  
Lily just stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"No it isn't" said Lily as she blushed, and tried to hide her face.  
  
"Yes it is" said Sirius, "and from the looks of things it seems like you like him too, judging by the smile on your face when you were giving him a hug."  
  
Lily even blushed more and tried to avoid the conversation.  
  
"I DO NOT" said Lily as she ran up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"They both get uptight way too easily" said Remus.  
  
"It is totally obvious that they like eachother" said Remus. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking??"  
  
"You're f---ing know it" said Sirius very amused.  
  
"Ok" said Sirius "You get James, and I'll get Lily" and they went up to the boy's dormitory. The next morning Lily found a beautiful red rose laying smoothly on her bed, and attached to it was a letter, and engraved on it was a heart. She read it to herself wondering who it could from.  
  
The letter read:  
  
~Dear Lily~  
  
If you heard that I have been thinking about you all summer, possibly from Sirius and Remus who I assuming that they told you, because they can't keep things to themselves, they were right. I really like you, and every time that I sent you a letter to you, I'd wait for days to reply, and that is why I didn't get my homework done. Every time you touch me, or hug me or give me a friendly kiss on the cheek , I can't help but think that maybe more could happen between us. I love you and I just wanted to let you know how feel about you. I just hope that you feel the same way.  
  
~James~  
  
Sirius watched as a smile slowly appeared on Lily's face, and tear roll down her cheek with happiness. Now Sirius could be totally sure that Lily liked James.  
  
Sirius went back to go and see if James had gotten his letter, and to see if James had somewhat reacted the same way.  
  
"So how's it going with James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well I put a note on James' bed and I gave him one of those pet names."  
  
"Well what did the letter say?" asked Sirius trying to get Remus to get to the point.  
  
"Well it basically said that she loved him.........and to meet him in the Great hall at nine o'clock."  
  
Sirius slapped him on the back of the head, "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked  
  
Remus slapped him on the back. "You are so stupid sometimes. Why the f-ck do you think?he said. "I thought that if you wrote another note saying the same thing to Lily then maybe it might give them a chance to be together alone so that they can discover their true feeling for eachother." Remus slapped Sirius on the back of the head again. "You are more stupid than I thought."  
  
"You know" said Sirius rubbing his head in pain. "That just might work." and Sirius began writing another letter to Lily.Remus had figured out the perfect way to set up Lily and James.  
  
The next day Lily found a letter with a white rose on her bed.  
  
she read it to herself  
  
~Lily~  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall at 9:00 tommorow night  
  
~James~  
  
A smile on Lily's face began to appear and she began rummaging through her truck for her most beautiful dress robes.  
  
Meanwhile James was in the dormitory relieved that his homework was finally done after so much work, and his fingers were sore from writing so much.  
  
That night Lily got ready for her "date" with James in the Great Hall after dinner, in her dress robes.  
  
James had gone back to the dormitory to get ready. He was obviously excited that Lily liked him back. He got into his favorite dress robes as well to impress Lily when he got there. They both entered the Great Hall at the same time, when all of a sudden the lights turned off, and it bacame pitch black, and spotlights were on them from each of the chandleirs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Sirius? You don't put a spotlight on them, dingbat. They're people. Not artifacts.  
  
Remus waved his wand to dim the lights.  
  
The lights dimmed and they looked at eachother, each thinking that the other wrote a letter to them saying that they had a crush.  
  
"Well" Lily said to James "It's 8:59, so I guess we can't start yet"  
  
He smiled. "Well according to my watch it's 9:00."  
  
They heard some slow music come on. James held out his hand, welcoming her to dance with him, and they began to dance. "So" Lily said nervously. "What are you getting in Herbology right now?"  
  
"Lily, why are you talking about school right now? Isn't this supposed to be a date?"  
  
"Sorry" she said  
  
"You know Lily, the reason I was thinking about you all summer. I didn't know if you'd like me back"  
  
"Well I guess it worked out."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
James leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"you know--" and her and James kissed, and Lily wrapped her arms around him.They both smiled at each other, and they began to kiss more. Sirius and Remus came out into the Great Hall watching them.  
  
"Well then, I guess this worked out." said Sirius  
  
"Well of course it did, it always works out when we set people up."  
  
Just then, an unexpected visitor came into the room just before they were going to kiss again.  
  
"Lily, where the hall have you been, Stacey and I have been looking all over for you. Come on!"  
  
Darlene came in, and grabbed her arm, to take her to Gryffindor tower. James was standing there, alone and with a sad look in his eyes. Lily looked at him, and she began to feel upset at Darlene, because she finally got to be alone with him. While Darlene was looking the other way Lily turned around and went back to the great hall, to meet James. As soon as she got back, she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. At first James was shocked, but a smile slowly appeared on his face, and he put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Sirius and Remus walked out from where they were hiding, and looked at them with smiles on their faces, like they had just accomplished something big.  
  
"So I guess it worked" said Sirius  
  
and they chuckled to themselves, as they watched Lily and James makout. They finally parted lips and smiled at eachother. Just then Lily saw Sirius and Remus through the corner of their eye.  
  
"Sirius? Remus? what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing" Remus said as his voice began to crack.  
  
"Yes" said Sirius sarcasticly "It's nothing."  
  
Lily's face went blank, like she had just realized something.  
  
"Sirius....Remus, can you not tell Stacey and Darlene about this? I don't think Darlene realized that we were having a date, and I don't want them to know that we're together."  
  
"What?" said James, somewhat angry, and surprised at the same time. "Why can't we tell them? Are you ashamed?"  
  
"No" Lily said. "Think about it this way. If no one else knows, besides Sirius and Remus, who hopefully won't tell, then we might be able to be alone."  
  
James cleared his throat. "Sirius, Remus."  
  
They both looked at James and Lily. "Would you mind not telling?"  
  
"Well what if we do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Then I will have to choke you to death" said James threateningly.  
  
"Fine" said Remus. "But it doesn't mean that you'll be alone a lot more. Remember! It's us."  
  
"Can you leave us alone?" Lily asked politely.  
  
"Why do guys want to do, you know a little bit of this, a little bit of that?" asked Sirius chuckling to himself.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, just get the f---k out of here."  
  
and they continued to kiss.  
  
"You know" Lily said. "I kind of abandoned Darlene out in the hallway, so I would suggest that we get back before she comes in and finds out. So I think that I should leave right now, and then you come shortly after me, and she won't know that we're even together." "Sounds good." said James. "Meet me tomorrow in the dormitory at 7:00am and we can pick up where we left off.?"  
  
Lily kissed him on the cheek, smiled brightly, and left quietly without saying a word. James waited a few moments, and then started to walk to towards Gryffindor Tower. When Lily entered the common room Darlene was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" she asked. "We were walking towards the common room, and then I look around and you aren't there."  
  
"Where is Stacey?" Lily asked ignoring the question Stacey just asked.  
  
"She's in her dormitory sleeping. Why?"  
  
"I--uh just wanted to talk to her about something that I heard that's all..........something about the Halloween." she said with a smirk on her face, and she bagan walking up to the dormitory.The next morning they woke up. Lily saw that Darlene was still sleeping.  
  
"Darlene!" Lily said sleepily. "Wake up!"  
  
"What is it Lily? It's Saturday, and it's my day to sleep in.! Now let me get back to sleep."  
  
"I made out with James yesterday." she said.  
  
In about half a second Darlene popped out of bed like in a horror movie, or when somebody has a really bad nightmare.  
  
"WHAT?!?" she asked, eyes wide open amazedly.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Now get up, because today is our day to go to Hogsmeade. I'll talk to you about it now, because no one else is here. What ever you do don't tell Stacey!"  
  
"Fine! But you do realize that you just woke me up out of a dead sleep." she looked at her alarm clock. "Lily! It's 7:00 in the morning. I wake up at 9:00 on Sundays. Do I have to get up now?"  
  
"If you get up right now I'll tell you every single detail."  
  
"Darlene jumped out of her bed, and began getting on her clothes as fast as she could.  
  
~2 minutes and 57 seconds later~  
  
"I'm ready!" she said  
  
When they got to the Great Hall to meet Sirius, Remus and Stacey they were sitting down eating breakfast, so Lily and Darlene sat down to eat withthem before they were off. Darlene couldn't help but notice that Lily had kept on eying James with a seductive look.  
  
Darlene elbowed Lily, and Lily turned her head to acknowledge Darlene.  
  
"What" she asked eager to draw her attention back to James.  
  
"If you keep on staring at James like that Stacey is going to get curious you know.  
  
"You're right" Lily said as she quickly stared down to her plate.  
  
Sirius started eying her, because he knew that James and Lily were together.  
  
"So"said Sirius starting a conversation that he knew would draw suspicion. "You weren't at the common room last night James. Where were you?"  
  
James cleared his throat nervously. "I was in the trophy room." he said lying through his teeth.  
  
"Really?" he said. "And Lily where were you last night?"  
  
"I....erm...was" she said not knowing what to say to back herself up. "I was with Stacey." she said without thinking.  
  
"No you weren't." Stacey interupted. "I was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, but two idiots were making noise at 11:00 so I couldn't." she said as she eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said as began to become amused. "So where were you really?"  
  
"She was with me in the library with me last night" said Darlene lying, and smirking as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Really?" said Remus mocking Sirius. "Is there something that is going on that I should know about?" asked Stacey.  
  
"No!" said Lily as he kicked both Sirius and Remus under the table.  
  
"Am I missing something then?" asked Stacey again.  
  
"No there isn't" said James "Sirius is just finding it amusing to arouse your interests, that's all."  
  
"Whatever" said Stacey "Is everyone done their breakfast?" she said eager to leave for Hogsmead."  
  
"Yes" they all siad in unison, and they got up from the table to leave.  
  
~*~At Hogsmead~*~  
  
"Well shall we get some butter beers for us all then?" asked Darlene.  
  
"I'm jut fine" Lily said "I think I'm going to take a walk around."  
  
"Me too" James said, standing beside Lily.  
  
"Ok well we'll see you later" Sirius nodded. "So Stacey do you want to go for a walk with me then?" asked Sirius in a seductive voice.  
  
"Sure!" Stacey giggled, and they started to walk off.  
  
"So" Remus said nervously. "I guess it's just us for the day then huh?"  
  
"Guess so" said Darlene with a smile on her face.  
  
"Wow" said Remus  
  
"What?" asked Darlene  
  
"Nothing" said Remus  
  
"No what is it?" asked Darlene eagerly  
  
"Nothing it's just I never noticed this before?"  
  
"Noticed what?" she said as her voce started to crack.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes." he said  
  
"Darlene looked at him, and then turned away and bagan to blush. "Really?" she said giggling.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
"They both looked at eachother awkwardly. Remus leaned forward to get closer to Darlene, and put his hand around her waist, and Remus kissed her softly on her top lip, and then her bottom.  
  
Darlene kissed him back, and they started to kiss more passionately. When they broke apart Darlene smiled and leaned forward to kiss him around.  
  
"How about we go somewhere more romantic?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Okay?" she Darlene said with a shy smile on her face, and she grabbed his hand.  
  
Remus took Darlene over to a forest that was near Hogsmeade, and Remus pushed Darlene up against a tree, and it began to rain.  
  
Darlene and Remus were making out wildly by now, when they heard a loud noise in the forest.  
  
"What was that?" asked Darlene extremely scared.  
  
"Probably just an animal" said Remus eager to get back to what they were doing before.  
  
"No I think it was something else. Maybe you should check it out then."  
  
"If it will really make you feel better." said Remus as he went into the forest.  
  
Remus entered the forest scared, and shaking, because it was a dark and damp forest. He heard another rustle of leaves, and afew twigs crack, and the shape of what seemed like a large cat could be seen. It was drawing nearer to them, and Darlene was becoming scared. Remus saw a white siberian tiger appear through the shadows, and walking beside it was a dog. Remus knew right away that it was Sirius, by the needy appearance on his face, but backed up, wondering why the tiger seemed so harmless. Darlene was standing right in front of them appearing not to be afraid.  
  
"Why is that tiger here Darlene?" Remus asked extremely scared for some reason.  
  
"This tiger is harmless" she said, seeming to be amused by Remus' fear, as she bent down to pet the tiger.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Remus shrieked.  
  
"Remus, I need to tell you something. I know that I haven't known you for a long time, but hopefully we become more than just friends later on, and I am expecting that we will because of what we just did."  
  
"Yes" Remus said, still shaking strangely."  
  
"I'm an..animigus" Darlene said, looking like she had just done something that she felt extremely guilty about. .  
  
Remus looked down at his feet, knowing that he had to say something about his status as a werewolf, and it was the perfect time to tell her this.  
  
"There is something that I need you to know to" Remus said still staring down at his feet.  
  
Darlene gave him a strange look.  
  
"I normally wouldn't tell a girl this until a third date kind of thing."  
  
"There's going to be a third date?" Darlene asked smiling shyly.  
  
"Isn't there?" he asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah!" Darlene said with a smile still on her face. "Yeah, I think there will be."  
  
"Wow" Remus said softly.  
  
"What?" Darlene said to Remus obviously forgetting that there was a tiger and a dog behind her.  
  
"It's just that...I've never seen such a beautiful smile. You're so beautiful." said Remus.  
  
"Thanks..." Darlene paused. "So are you."  
  
"Maybe we should just keep this to ourselves for awhile?" asked Remus in a soft whisper.  
  
"Okay" Darlene said smiling again. "But what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"You may not want to be with me because of it." Remus said with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Try me" Darlene said with a straight face.  
  
"Well...I...I'm..."  
  
"Just spit it out," said Darlene  
  
"Well, I...I'm a werewolf" he said, and immediately looking down at his feet.  
  
"A werewolf?" Darlene asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah" he said. "So should we just end it right here and now then?"  
  
Darlene was still wide-eyed.  
  
"How did you become a werewolf?" she asked totally ignoring the question.  
  
"Well...I was bitten when I was younger, and ever since then...every full moon I transform."  
  
"Am I on the radio?" asked Darlene.  
  
"No...Darlene you are not on the radio."  
  
"So you're serious then?" she asked  
  
"Yeah..." Remus said. "So...I suppose you want to ignore me now?"  
  
"What?!?" asked Darlene. "Are you crazy? There isn't any reason why I wouldn't like you just how you were...and besides, I think the whole thing is kind of sexy." she said as she leaned forward to kiss Remus again.  
  
""Ok...Well what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Ok.."said Darlene. "You can't tell anyone this. But...I'm an animigus."  
  
"Really? He asked. What are you?"  
  
"Well...according to the almanac...tommorow is the next full moon, so I guess I'll keep you company."  
  
"So, I think that why you told me that this tiger wasn't harmful, is because it is an animigus too."  
  
"Well...I guess, I don't really know. I just talk to it when I'm transformed, but I don't know who the hell it is, if it is an animigus."  
  
"Well...I guess it's complicated."  
  
Darlene looked at the tiger awkwardly. "Go!" she said.  
  
Remus and Darlene began to kiss again, and Darlene started to run her fingers through Remus' hair.  
  
"So, why don't we go and get some butter beers."  
  
"How about...No" said Remus and he put his hands around her waist again.  
  
"Come on" she said, turning her head before Remus could kiss her again.\  
  
Remus sighed and followed Darlene inside the store. She went up to the cashier.  
  
"Two butter beers please." she said  
  
"I'll treat" said Remus with a smile on his face, and he handed the cashier two sickles.  
  
They went to go and sit down at a table.  
  
"So..." said Remus. "Do you want to go to the library tonight to study...something?"  
  
Darlene giggled. You don't actually want to go to the library do you?" she asked amused.  
  
"Yes" he said sarcastically. "Need to study stuff to get smart you know?"  
  
"Sure" Darlene said. "It's a date. By the way, when do you want to meet me tommorow? You know for your transformation?"  
  
"Well you would have to meet me before it gets dark out. But do you mind if we talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure" she said.  
  
James and Lily came into the shop together, followed by Sirius and Stacey, and as soon as they came in they noticed each other, and they came to sit with them at their table.  
  
"So..." Darlene said, referring to both of them. "How was your walk?"  
  
"Good" said Lily.  
  
"We're just going to get some butter beers" said Sirius.  
  
"And I think that I'll get some dungbombs for our prank on Snape" said James chuckling.  
  
~*The next day after classes*~  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Stacey, Remus and Darlene were all sitting in the common room.  
  
"Darlene" Remus said. "I need to talk to you"  
  
"Ok..." said Darlene, walking over to Remus.  
  
"I need you to be outside by the whomping willow at 5:00, so that it will still give us time to transform. "By the way...Just you keep the shock off of your face, James and Sirius are both an animigus."  
  
"Okay" said Darlene. "I'll be there," and she went to go sit back in her chair.  
  
Darlene went to go up to her dormitory to get ready because it was 4:00.  
  
"Remus can I talk to you again for a second?"asked Darlene.  
  
"Yeah...sure"  
  
"Remus, are you totally serious about being a werewolf? Or are you just trying to fool me, and I'm wasting my time?"  
  
"Yes. Darlene, I am a werewolf. That's why I was so afraid to tell you...and I thought that you'd reject me, because I was one. Most girls do. It's just something that happens, because who would want to be with a werewolf? I've always wanted to be like everyone else. I don't want to have to miss school once a month because of my transformations. I guess I just have to except who I am, and that's just it. But did you think that I was kidding? Do you still want to be with me?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's just that it's kind of hard to believe you know?"  
  
"Yeah...I know exactly what you mean. Most people laugh when I tell them."  
  
"Okay...well that's all that I wanted to ask, to make sure that I wasn't making a fool out of myself. So I'll see you in an hour then?"  
  
"Sure" said Remus, and Darlene went to go up to her dormitory. "Oh, Darlene?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked pausing for a minute.  
  
"Thanks for not rejecting me."  
  
Darlene smiled and started to walk up the stair. She took off her jacket, and fell back on the bed.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me' she though to herself.  
  
~At five thirty~  
  
Darlene got up and quickly pulled on a pair of black slacks. It was pouring rain, and she had walked out to the whomping willow, but stood about ten feet away from it just to be safe. Darlene checked her watch. It was five o'clock, and she could see no sign of Sirius, Remus, or James. Darlene checked her watch five minutes later, and thought that they weren't going to show up, when she saw three figures, through the fog, slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Darlene?" Remus hollered.  
  
"Over here" Darlene said waving her hands.  
  
She saw the three of them running towards her.  
  
"Am I missing something?" asked James.  
  
"Oh..." said Darlene. "I have decided to join you when Remus transforms. I'm an animigus."  
  
"Okay..." said James. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us? Like if anything is going on between the both of you?" he asked puzzled.  
  
Remus cleared his throat nervously. "No" he said. He was thinking of a good lie. "I have just gotten to become very close to Darlene, and I felt that I could tell her this, and she would be fine with it, and she was. Well we were discussing this over some butter beers, she asked if she could come along, because she was an animigus, and wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"And what exactly are you?" Sirius asked, amusingly.  
  
"I'm a...husky."  
  
"Okay," Lily said giggling.  
  
Lily and James left the great hall. They began walking down the corridor, and found an empty potions room. They walked in and began kissing each other deeply. Lily leaned back on the table, when a potions glass fell to the floor.  
  
"Well....."said Remus. "I thought you said that I would find out when you transformed"  
  
Well......" she said. "He asked, oh, never mind, we're going in circles"  
  
"It's starting to get dark out. Maybe we should go inside."  
  
"Inside where?" Darlene asked. "You're not bringing him into the school."  
  
"No" Remus said. "Watch"  
  
Remus was walking around the grass for something long, He found a thin, broken branch on the ground.  
  
"What the f*ck are you doing?" Darlene asked, watching him move closer to the whomping willow.  
  
"Calm down" Remus said, reaching the stick out. He hit a not on the tree, and suddenly the whomping willow froze, and Darlene could see an opening in the tree.  
  
"Just follow me"  
  
James and Sirius transformed, and so did Darlene. As they moved closer, Darlene saw an opening in the tree. They crawled through, and when Darlene came through, she saw a narrow tunnel in front of her. After walking for a long time, she finally saw another opening in front of her. She came into a room, where the windows were bordered up around the room, and they stayed there the whole night.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Darlene, Sirius, Remus, and James entered the Gryfindor tower, and the common room was silent, because it was seven o'clock in the morning. Darlene started to tiptoe up the stairs, hoping that no one would here her sneaking in. She got to the entrance to the girls dormitories, and Lily was standing right in front of her.  
  
Lily cleared her throat. "Darlene...What the h*ll is going on?"  
  
"Uh.....Nothing"  
  
"Okay well" Lily paused. She heard male voices in the common room, and knew immediately that it was James, Sirius, and Remus. She pushed past Darlene, and walked to the common room.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do" said Lily  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Darlene paused.  
  
"This is the second time this year that you have sneaked out. I need an explanation. After all, I've been asking you for one since first year. Now I need both of you to tell me what the h*ll is going on.  
  
James stared at Remus, and Remus nodded.  
  
"Okay Lily, come over here, because if anyone hears this, it could turn out to be a fiasco."  
  
"Lily" Remus said. "There's something that you don't know about me. There's a reason why I haven't told you this, and it will explain all the occasions that we have sneaked out."  
  
Lily's smile soon faded.  
  
"Lily...When I was younger, I was outside playing at night. Well...a werewolf came out of the forest that I was near. It kind of went crazy and...I was bitten. Ever since then, every full moon, I have transformed...into a werewolf. For years, I've been hoping that someone could come up with a cure, but so far there hasn't been one. The only thing that can really keep me in control is the Wolfsbane potion. I would have told you sooner, but ever since it happened, I've had the fear of rejection. Every girl that I have ever told this to, has left me. I was lucky that I was even accepted into Hogwarts. All of the other schools rejected me. Who would want a werewolf in their school? Anyhow... When I met James, and Remus I became good friends with them. When I told them, they decided that they didn't want me to be alone. So they each became and animigus. Ever since then, they have came with me on every full moon, and kept me company. Luckily when I got accepted Dumbledore found a place for me when I transformed, and that's where we go."  
  
Remus watched as Lily's face turned to awe.  
  
"Lily are you okay?" asked James  
  
It looked like Lily could hardly breathe.  
  
"Wow....ummmm I-er-uh....don't know what to say. I never knew that."  
  
"So...Do you still want to be my friend?" asked Remus  
  
"Of course I do" she said with a smile on her face. "I wouldn't reject my friend no matter what. Do you guys want to go for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure" said Sirius, and they began to walk down to the great hall.  
  
~Later on, at dinner~  
  
Lily, Stacey, Darlene, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the table eating dinner. It was silent because everyone was eating.  
  
"So, how was your day?" asked Lily, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Sirius, and Remus were stuffing there mouths with food, and didn't answer.  
  
"It was fine," Stacey said. "So James, what prank on Snape do you have planned next."  
  
"Ummmm," we're still working on it." said James, grabbing a piece of chicken.  
  
"You know" said James. "I think I'd like to get out of here. Lily would you like to come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said. "As long as we don't miss the ball."  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, and he went to walk out into the corridors.  
  
"Oh! James!" Sirius said.  
  
"What?" he asked, eagerly.  
  
"What are you doing about your date for the Halloween dance?"  
  
James moved closer to Sirius, eyeing him evilly. He gave him a piercing look.  
  
"I don't have one" James said, sitting back down to the table. He kicked Sirius and Remus under the table.  
  
"What date?" Lily asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing" James said. "Sirius, Remus, can I talk to you two for a second?"  
  
They got up from the table, and followed James out so that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"I need you to break off my date with Sylvia" James said, looking around to make sure that Lily, or anyone else could not hear their conversation.  
  
"Because I don't want Lily to see me talking to her, and because I already asked Lily."  
  
"I don't care" Remus said.  
  
"Wait! Remus when is your next full moon?"  
  
"Next month! You stupid git!"  
  
James went to go sit back down beside Lily.  
  
"What date?!?" she persisted.  
  
"Well, I was talking about you, when I said date, so you know...I was talking about you."  
  
"Oh" Lily said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Lily I-uh...need to talk to you." James said clearing his throat.  
  
"Oh sh*t" Lily said worriedly, "Oh no...James..."  
  
"Lily...don't worry about it okay? Just stay in the moment"  
  
They kept on kissing, until Lily was eventually on the potions table, with James on top of her. Lily began to take off his jacket, but James hesitated.  
  
"Lily-we can't" James said nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked. "We're seventeen!"  
  
"It's just...I don't think that we should be doing this. Maybe we should wait."  
  
"Okay" Lily said, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Both of them heard a teacher coming down the corridor.  
  
"Hurry!" James said, and they ran down the hallway to the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Pig snout" James said, and the door swung open.  
  
"They crept into the dormitory, and James sat down on the chair, and was breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my god! Do you think that they heard us?" Lily asked giggling.  
  
"I don't know" James said, still trying to catch his breath, but tomorrow we have herbology."  
  
~*The next day after the ball*~  
  
Lily and James walked into class together. When they entered, the class had already begun, and Sirius and Remus were sitting together passing notes, and laughing.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! You're late!" said the professor. "I'd expect more from head boy, and head girl! We're only two months into the school year! You two had better clean up your tardiness...and fast! Take a seat."  
  
For the rest of the class, they did the usual passing notes, and they were talking about what colour Sirius and Remus were going to dye Snape's hair this time. After classes were over, they went back to the dormitory.  
  
"When is our next Hogsmeade visit?" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't know" Remus said, trying to think of a specific date. Probably sometime soon though."  
  
"You know..." James said, as they went into the common room. "I think I'd like to go to bed."  
  
"It's only 4:00!" Remus said  
  
"Yeah...but I'm really tired." and James went up to the boy's dormitory's.  
  
"You know...I think that I would like to go to bed too." Lily said, with a fake yawn, and Lily began walking to the dormitory.  
  
"Uh-Lily? What the h*ll are you doing?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to bed" Lily said.  
  
"With James?" Remus asked. "You're going towards the boy's dormitory."  
  
"Well would you look at that!" Lily said sarcastically, and she walked up the other way, to her dormitory.  
  
"So...." Remus said. "That was probably the best ball that I have ever been to"  
  
"Why? Because you were dancing with Darlene all night? You obviously have a thing for her Remus. I mean...if she wants to date a werewolf, than she obviously has something wrong with her."  
  
"Shut up, you stupid git!" Remus said, getting annoyed.  
  
"So...Do you actually think that they're sleeping, or just waiting for us to leave so that they can pick up where they left off?"  
  
"Do you want to go and find out?" Sirius said, laughing to himself. "Or do you want to go and dye Snape's hair purple?"  
  
"I thought that we agreed on fluorescent pink?" Remus said.  
  
"Who cares? We'll do it half and half!", and they left the common room.  
  
The next morning Lily and James were up at 6:00 in the morning, and they both came down at the same time.  
  
"What the h*ll are you doing up so early?" James asked Lily, startled.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question judging by the invisibility cloak that you're wearing." Lily said amused.  
  
"Ummmm.... How do you know that I'm wearing an invisibillity cloak?. I'm not wearing and invisibillity cloak.."  
  
"James.." Lily said. "How else would your head be floating in mid air?" she giggled.  
  
"Ummmm....Oh!" said James, shocked as he looked down and suddenly realized that he was wearing it. "Wait! How did you know that this was an invisibillity cloak?"  
  
"James, I'm not stupid. Why do you think that I ace all of my exams?" she asked. "But now I know how you, Remus, and Sirius play all of those pranks without being caught."  
  
"F*ck!" he said, as he sat down on one of the chairs in the common room, putting his head into his hands.  
  
"So, James, why are you wearing the cloak? So you could wander up and down the common room, thinking of what to do to Snape next?"  
  
"No" said James seriously. "I was actually coming to see you, but I didn't exactly want to be seen in the girl's dormitory if you know what I mean. I had something to give to you." And James held out a pink rose in front of her.  
  
"That's so sweet James, but why so early?"  
  
"Because I wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me, and well....to give you a good start to your day."  
  
"Awwwww....... " she said, as she leaned over to kiss him on the neck. "I guess you must really like to give roses."  
  
James was puzzled by the comment, but just ignored it.  
  
Stacey came into the common room at 7:00 in the morning to go to breakfast. When they entered the great hall, everyone at the table was staring at Snape.  
  
"I guess he hasn't noticed it yet." Sirius said, laughing under his breath.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Lily and James heard Snape yell from a distance. "You're all laughing like a bunch of clowns." he said.  
  
"Look in the mirror." said a Ravenclaw, and Snape ran to the washroom.  
  
Sirius and Remus were laughing so hard that their faces had turned beat red, and the veins in their temples were popping out of their head. Lily and James looked at them amused. Stacey and Darlene were sitting beside each other, and hadn't seen Snape.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Darlene, puzzled as she watched Sirius and Remus laughing, until Snape came in screaming like a girl.  
  
"BLACK! LUPIN!" he said, as he stormed in with his purple and fluorescent pink hair. "I'll get you for this!"  
  
The whole great hall exploded with laughter by now, and by the end of breakfast, the whole school was in a riot.  
  
When lunch ended Sirius, Remus, Stacey, Darlene, Lily and James all began to walk to Divination. In class, Remus and Sirius began devising their next plan for the next trick that they were going to play on Snape.  
  
*After classes*  
  
They all met in the great hall for dinner, and Remus and Sirius were still laughing.  
  
"Are you still cracked up over what you did to Snape's hair?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, Are you?" James asked. "You know, since you both have no social life, and since, you like to torture your subjects with cruel jokes."  
  
Sirius and Remus paused with big smirks on their faces.  
  
"Actually, the teacher fainted when they saw Snape's hair." said Sirius, amused.  
  
They burst out laughing again. Stacey and Darlene came into the Great Hall whispering and murmuring.  
  
"No Way!" Darlene said out loud to Stacey."  
  
"Oh my god!" Sirius said interrupting them in one of his most girly and perky voices. "Like no way!"  
  
Darlene and Stacey ignored them, and continued on with their conversation.  
  
"What can't you believe?" Remus asked, with a wide grin.  
  
"Yeah..." James said, joining in on their conversation about. "Are you going to tell us what you're laughing and giggling about? Or do we need to find out ourselves?"  
  
"Because you know that we will eventually." Remus said.  
  
"Nothing" Darlene said. "We're just talking about Stacey and...someone else."  
  
"Oh Please" Sirius said. "You don't laugh and giggle about that. I know what it is. You're either talking about someone that you're secretly in love with...or someone that you hate."  
  
Darlene put her hands behind her back, and cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"No...that is not it." And she turned around, and headed to the girls dormitory, and Sirius had noticed that Remus was looking at her backside.  
  
"Ahem...."Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked up startled.  
  
"Oh....I uh...yeah...uh...I was just making sure that there wasn't a stain on her dress....er um....coat."  
  
"Okay" Sirius said sarcastically, "I wonder who it is."  
  
"Who?" Remus asked puzzled.  
  
"Who Stacey, or Darlene, which ever one it is has a crush on."  
  
"It's probably me!" Remus said egotistically. "You know...since I'm so foxy."  
  
"Right" Sirius said, trying not to laugh. "I think it's probably the sexy Mr. Black"  
  
Remus burst out laughing, while Sirius stared at him with amusement. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "Can Mr. Lupin not take a reality check?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" he said, between small outbursts.  
  
~*Meanwhile in the girls dormitory*~  
  
"I can't believe you have a crush on Remus." Darlene said between giggles.  
  
"Well you have to admit...He is the charming Mr. Black." she said.  
  
"I don't know, I think that Remus is cute." she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You should ask him out." Stacey said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah...Okay!" she said sarcastically, with a guilty grin on her face. "I think he should be the one to do it."  
  
"Ugh! Darlene, that is the most sexist thing I've heard come out of your mouth."  
  
"Okay...well let's turn it around. How about you are the one that asks Sirius out, and then I'll think about it."  
  
"Yeah right!" Stacey said, laughing harder, throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"Don't tell me to do it, if you don't ask at the same time as me."  
  
"Sh*t!" Stacey said, looking at her watch. "Dar, It's midnight! We have classes tomorrow!"  
  
"Sh*t! We'd better get to sleep!"  
  
After Darlene had been asleep for a couple of hours, she woke up to a strange, and disturbing noise. It was 7:00 in the morning, and she walked into the common room with her nightgown on. It looked like James, Sirius, and Remus were trying to sneak back into Gryfindor tower, after a long night outside.  
  
"What the f*ck are you doing?" she yelled.  
  
"Darlene, shut up! Go back to bed."  
  
"Did you sneak out again?"  
  
"Yes! It was a full moon tonight, and you know what that means! Just crawl into your f*cking bed okay?"  
  
They all gave her a piercing look.  
  
"Darlene, just go back to bed before you wake up everyone else."  
  
"I'm sick of having to keep your secrets" she said staring right at James, because he was the one who was arguing with her the most. Darlene stormed away towards the girls dormitory, mumbling insults about James under her breath. When she got back up to her bed, she noticed that Stacey was wide awake, starting to walk towards the common room.  
  
"What is that noise?" she said with her fists clenched. "Is that you?"  
  
"No" Darlene said quickly. "Why would it be me?"  
  
"Argh" she growled, with the veins in her temples about to burst.  
  
"Boy you are really not a morning person."  
  
"Just back off!" she interrupted.  
  
She looked into the common room, and there were Sirius, Remus, and James, still there after ten minutes of yelling from Darlene.  
  
"What the f*ck are you doing?" Stacey screeched.  
  
"We're...Ummmm...having a little problem." he said.  
  
"Well some people are trying to sleep, and if you have a problem, you can take care of it in the bedroom, and alone thank you very much. Now shut the f*ck up!" And Stacey stomped her feet back up the girls dormitory.  
  
"Well...she really isn't a morning person." Remus said stretching and yawning.  
  
"I heard that!" Stacey called out. "Now shut up, and get to sleep."  
  
Later n that morning, Stacey came into the Great Hall for breakfast, with bags under her eyes.  
  
"Well!" James said. "Someone is in a bad mood."  
  
"Well..." Stacey said angrily. "That's because one of my dumb a*s friends kept me up all of last night."  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened?" Lily asked puzzled.  
  
"Well let's just say that your dumb*ss boyfriend, and his dumba*s friends decided that they would sneak out of the school, and then come back at 7:00 in the f*cking morning, and wake everyone up."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO JAMES?" "You did this enough last year, and I though that you were done with it."  
  
"Lily, it was because of Remus, I told you this already."  
  
"James, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"  
  
James got up from the table. "Why do you have to talk to me in private? Why can't everyone know what you want to say to me?"  
  
"Because, it's not just like everything else okay? It's something that I have been thinking about, and I don't really think you want everyone knowing about your love life do you?"  
  
"Alright" James said quickly standing up from the table quickly.  
  
They walked to an empty space in the corner.  
  
"Lily, what is it? I just want to have a nice quiet time at the table."  
  
"Ja,mes....I saw somethin last nigh when you were sneaking out for Remus."  
  
"Lily, what would you have seen? We were just going out like we normally always do. I don't understand what you are trying to get at here."  
  
"No James" Lily said with a tear in her eye. "It wasn't just you , Sirius, and Remus."  
  
James' eyes darted away from her.  
  
"Lily...you don't understand. I can explain, I promise." James said, with his voice breaking.  
  
"James...are you cheating on me with Darlene" she asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
James dropped his head. "Lily, why would you think that I would ever cheat on you what you want to say to me?"  
  
"Because, it's not just like everything else okay? It's something that I have been thinking about, and I don't really think you want everyone knowing about your love life do you?"  
  
They walked to an empty space in the corner.  
  
"Lily, what is it? I just want to have a nice quiet time at the table."  
  
"James....I saw something last nigh when you were sneaking out for Remus."  
  
"Lily, what would you have seen? We were just going out like we normally always do. I don't understand what you are trying to get at here."  
  
"No James" Lily said with a tear in her eye. "It wasn't just you , Sirius, and Remus."  
  
James' eyes darted away from her.  
  
"Lily...you don't understand. I can explain, I promise." James said, with his voice breaking.  
  
"James...are you cheating on me with Darlene" she asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
James dropped his head. "Lily, why would you think that I would ever cheat on you. trust me?"  
  
"James, answer the question. Are you cheating on me?"  
  
"No" he said. "Oh my god Lily. You honestly believe that I am that much of a scum bag?"  
  
James was crying. Lily looked at him.  
  
"James..I was just asking. I just thought that-"  
  
"You just thought." he said sarcasticly beween sobs. "You just thought that I would leave you, and run off with another woman? You just thought that I would leave you just like your Dad? Lily I'm not your father. I'm not an idiot., and of all of the things that I have ever done in my life, I have never cheated, so don't bleame me for your father's mistakes okay?"  
  
"James, I was asking you because I get paranoid, AND DON'T YOU EVER USE MY LIFE AS AN EXCUSE TO YELL AT ME AGAIN! MY FATHER IS MY BUSINESS, AND HE MAY HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE FATHER, BUT HE'S MY FATHER."  
  
"Fine Lily! Maybe we should just break up! Obviously you don't trust me! I just don't see how this is going to work out."  
  
"Fine" Lily said still crying. "Fine James! I'll just go!"  
  
"That's right Lily! Just walk out like your father did! Just leave."  
  
Lily had already gone, and ran up to her dormitory, with her hands over her eyes. She jusped on her bed, and buried her face into her pillow. James had covered his eyes, and sat down, with his back leaning against the wall. There were tears rolling down his cheek, and sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he was trembling.  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
Lily had woken up. Her face was swollen from crying. It was the weekend, and she was still in bed at ten o'clock in the morning. It was unusual for Lily to sleep in so late, because she was usually up early getting ready to study. It was Christmas Eve, and it was the worst day of her life. She began crying again, and had turned on the TV on her night stand, eating a box of chocolates that she had conjured up. Darlene, and Stacey walked into the room, looking at Lily curious to find ut what was wrong.  
  
"Lily? Darlene said running up to her worriedly.  
  
Lily had now buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"What happened Lily?" Stacey asked, with a sad friend on her face.  
  
"I can't believe I did this....how could I have done this?"  
  
"What happened?" Darlene said, trying to understand what Lily was saying.  
  
"I saw James sneaking out again last night. I thought he was just doing what he usually did, nut then I saw you leaving with them, and well....I got a little jealous....so I asked hin if he was cheating on me with you."  
  
"What?" Darlene asked in a calm voice. "Why would you think that James would ever cheat on you with me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just love him so much...I was afraid to lose him, and now I think I've lostj him forever."  
  
Stacey wiped the heair out of Lily's face.  
  
"Come here" Stacey said, bringing Lily closer to her to give her a hug.  
  
Lily looked up at Stacey.  
  
"Stacey?" Lily asked quietly. "There's some things that I haven't told you. Things that I should have trusted you wtih."  
  
Stacey looked down at Lily, with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"Well..." she said. "What ever it is..if you ever want to tell me anything you can.  
  
Lily sat up on her bed, cross legged looking at her feet.  
  
"Hey you guys..would you mind just giving me some time alone to think?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Darlene stood up. "Stacey and I will come over to check up on you later."  
  
"Thank" said Lily quietly.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"James was sleeping, with his pillow over his head, knowing that Sirius and Remus would be there any minute to wake him up.  
  
'Oh my god James...you're such an idiot' James though to himself, and just as he expected Srius, and Remus were there to come and wake him up.  
  
"Get up!" Sirius said.  
  
James laid still,.  
  
"Get up you lazy dumbass! I hear about what happened with you and Lily."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "Lily was talking about it to Stacey and Darlene, now what the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." James squeaked.  
  
"What happened James.....Are you crying?"  
  
"Just go away!" he said.  
  
"You can't expect us just to go away. "Don't you know that about us by now?"Remus laughed sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"Lily accused me of cheating on her okay? And then I made the stupid mistake of using her father as a useful wapon to hurt her. Are you happy now? Just go away!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO JAMES? YOU KNOW THAT IS THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD EVER TRULY HURT LILY!!! GET YOU'RE A*S UP RIGHT NOW OUT OF THAT F*CKING BED!!! YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" Remus yelled.  
  
Sirius and Remus picked up each of his arms, and flung him up out of bed.  
  
"What the h*ll did you say about her father?" Remus insitsted.  
  
"Why do you have to know?" James asked. "Do you have to know about every single detail about my life? Do you have to know about everything that goes on between Lily and I? Just leave me alone, and let me sleep!!! I can deal with this all by myself."  
  
"James, you being an idiot right now okay? When you're ready to treat us with decency come and get us."  
  
Sirius and Remus left, and more steamed than ever, and James lay back down, and buried his face into his pillow, just like Lily had. He was crying, and pulled out a compass from his pajama pocket.  
  
'Now look what you've done' James thought to himself. 'She's the best relationship you've ever had, and now you've lost her.'  
  
James lay for the rest of the night in his bed, crying to himself, and wondering how he would ever be sch an idiot. Lily was still up at 10:30, watching TV, when Darlene and Stacey came back to check on her and see if she was doing alright.  
  
"Lily" Stacey frowned.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was watching TV.  
  
"These muggles really do know how to invent strange things. Brilliant" Lily said, with her eyes fixed on the TV. She was watching a "soap opera" as muggles liked to call it.  
  
"I love you!" the man on the TV said.  
  
"Liar!!!" she said, throwing her box of half eaten chocolates at the TV screen.  
  
"Hun!" said Stacey worriedly. "You really need to have a good time. I'll tell you what."  
  
Lily looked at her, and then at Darlene.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Tomorrow, after we open all of our Christmas presents, we're gonna go up, and just hang out. We'll just make you forget about James."  
  
Stacey put her arm around her, gracefully.  
  
"Everything will work out in the end." she said.  
  
So for the rest of the night they stayed up talking, aboout everything else but James, and tried to distract Lily, but it didn't help.  
  
That night, Lily had a dream. She was outside in the middle of an abandoned forest. It was dark and damp, and she could hear werewolves howling at the full moon. Her father was standing directly in front of her, his eyes red with mallace. He handed her a piece of parchment. She took it into her hand, as smoke started to ease around her. On this piece of parchment was a poem. She could hear voices in the distance mumbling something whick wasn't quite clear. As she read it the voices grew louder, and louder.  
  
Voldemort  
  
I was laying on my bed,  
  
reading my favorite book,  
  
I hear d the door just slowly creak,  
  
which made me take a second look  
  
I then heard some footsteps,  
  
outside my bedroom door,  
  
I just saw red eyes, then my heart stopped,  
  
and I was sprawled out on the floor  
  
I heard some talk and laughter,  
  
before I took my very last gasp,  
  
I was hoping you could save me,  
  
because my life I could no longer grasp  
  
Now I lay here, with my cheek still warm,  
  
and all I see is black,  
  
My blood is still, y veins are stiff  
  
and maybe soon you'll be back  
  
I want you to know that I love you,  
  
and I'll stay here by your side,  
  
Although it seems that I've left you,  
  
I have never truly died  
  
I want you to move on and be happy,  
  
and have a beautiful life of your own,  
  
Although I can't be there to share it,  
  
you'll never be here alone.  
  
The voice grew louder, repeating over and over the poem that she had just read.  
  
All of a sudden, Lily woke up, her eyes wide, and sweat literally poring down her back. She screamed piercingly, but no one woke up. She shook over, and over again, the voices still echoing in her head. James had woken up to the sound of Lily's shriek, and ran towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Lily!" he said over and over again. "Lily! Where are you?"  
  
James ran up to the girls dormitory, to Lily sobbing loudly.  
  
"Lily! What's wrong!"  
  
"James? " Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Lily! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What was it? What happened?"  
  
"James! It was horrible!"  
  
James came to sit on her bed, as though nothing had gone on between them.  
  
"James, I had a nightmare! It was horrible! I don't know what it was."  
  
James caressed her head up against her chest.  
  
"It's okay" he said comfortingly. "It's all over now. Lily I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I used your own father against you. It was really strange. It was just like I wasn't even myself. I got a strange feeling. It was like someone had attacked my soul."  
  
Lily sat up quickly. "What did you say?" Lily asked, wide eyed.  
  
"I said I felt like something had attacked my sould."  
  
"James...that could be a Cerberus." she said as she walked over to her trunk. She began rummaging through her trunks.  
  
"What are you looking for?" James asked curiously.  
  
Lily pulled out a book entitled "Beasts of the wizarding world" which answered his questions. Lily was looking through the pages in her book, and stopped almost three quarters into the book.  
  
"Cerberus" she read allowed. "The Cerberus is a watchful spirit, in the shape of a dog. It is an enemy to many. When it sees a person that it wishes to live in, it usually enters through the back, most commonly when they are sleeping, Once the Cerberus enters the body, it makes the one it who contains it act unusual, and cruel to other people." she finished. "James I think you had a Cerberus in you."  
  
James paused for a moment sitting on the bed, thinking to himself. He was still in a state of shock. Lily walked over to him, and put her hand on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm...yeah" James said. "I think I'd better go."  
  
"Wait" she said. "I don't want you to go."  
  
James walked back towards her.  
  
"I want you to stay with me for awhile."  
  
Lily was still shaking from her nightmare, and was still hearing the voices echoing in her head, so James walked towards her. Lily sat on the bed and began to cry, and James sat beside her.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about you're nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"It was just so horrible" Lily began. "I was in a forest, and I was all alone. A pair of red eyes appeared out of a tree, and voices around me started echoing. Then there was a females voice chanting a poem. Smoke started surrounding me, and I just started screaming when I woke up, and then I." Lily screamed, and lay on her bed.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Are you okay? Lily?"  
  
Lily was laying on her bed screaming in pain, and then fainted. She had her hand on her back, as if that was where she was hurting.  
  
"Lily?" James cried. "Lily?"  
  
James lifted up the back of her shirt, and saw a lightning shaped scar on her back.  
  
"Lily!" he said. "Lily!!! Wake up now!!!"  
  
Lily was still laying on the bed, with no sign of consciousness. James flipped Lily over on her back, and put his head against her chest to see if she was still breathing. All of the noise woke up Stacey and Darlene. They had obviously heard Lily's screams and James's voice. Stacey and Darlene had walked in the door.  
  
"What the f*ck is going on?" Stacey asked.  
  
Stacey looked over to Lily, and she screamed.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Stacey said shrieking. She went into shock and passed out. Luckily Darlene was right behind her, and caught her in mid air.  
  
"Great..." James said. "Now we have two people knocked out.  
  
"What the h*ll happened?" Darlene asked shocked. "And why are you in the girls dormitory? And why are you beside Lily? I thought you two were in a fight."  
  
"We were..." James said. "I heard Lily scream while I was sleeping. I ran up into the girl's dormitories to see what was going on, and I saw Lily there crying. She had a nightmare, and I guess we just both forgot about it. I told her that I didn't even really realize that I was using her father as a comparison to me. She looked in her book, and she thought a had some kind of creature living in my soul. So I sat beside her, and she was crying in my arms. Before I knew it, she was screaming, and then she fainted. I had no idea what the f*ck was going on."  
  
"Holy sh*t" Darlene said. "Okay this is really freaky, but we'd better get her to the nurses office, and I think that we should get Stacey there too. She may have gone into shock. I just hope that she can be there for Christmas tomorrow."  
  
It was a long night. James stayed right by Lily the whole night, accompanied by Darlene.  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
James and Darlene were still sitting beside Lily. James looked at his watch. It was 9:27 in the morning. James' eyes were fixed on Lily. Lily's eyelids were shuddering, and James' attention was drawn more to Lily. Lily began to sit up.  
  
"Lily? Are you awake?"  
  
Lily had looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.  
  
James turned to the nurse with a worried look on her face.  
  
"She seems to have suffered some memory loss." The nurse said, with a pale look on her face. "It's lucky you got her to me right away." she said. "She seemed to go into shock from something. But anyhow, Dumbledore will be here any minute to discuss this with you and Darlene, and possibly Stacey if she awakes.  
  
James turned to Lily, who was obviously still wondering what was going on.  
  
"Lily" James asked. "It's James. You went into shock last night. I'll tell you later."  
  
Darlene was still watching Stacey. It took about a half an hour until she woke up. She still seemed to be in shock from the night before.  
  
"First of all." said James. "I have a particularly...shall I say special present for Lily tonight."  
  
Jam "Well, well, well..." Darlene said. "Seems like somebody is up a little late. Happy Christmas Stacey!!!"  
  
Stacey was still processing what Darlene had just said to her.  
  
"Oh!!!" she said. "Happy Christmas!" Stacey said struggling to put on a smile, although she had a burning headache.  
  
Lily had seemed to gain some of her memory.  
  
"James!" she said. "James it's you."  
  
"Happy Christmas" he said in a joyful tone of voice. "You were asleep for a long time, but I have a couple of Christmas presents back in the common room, if we can convince the nurse to let you out."  
  
"Ms. Pomfrey!" Lily said. "I'm doing much better now. Can I go back to the common room with Stacey and James, and Darlene?"  
  
"Well..." Ms. Pomfrey said with a grin on her face. "Young lady...you know that I would never let you girls go without a proper checkup. But it is Christmas, and you and Stacey seem to be doing a lot better. I will let you out, but Dumbledore will still be talking to all of you."  
  
"Thank you!!!" Lily said hopping out of bed, still in her nightgown  
  
They all changed, and walked to the common room to open their presents. When they entered the common room, everyone had already awoken, and from the looks of things Sirius and Remus had been waiting for them to open their presents.  
  
"Where the f*ck have you been?" asked Sirius. "We've been waiting for almost 3 hours for you to get back. Everyone else has already opened all of their presents, and we've been waiting for you."  
  
"We've actually waited to open our presents, and we heard what happened last night." Remus added totally turning the subject around from Christmas presents, to Lily and Stacey.  
  
"Now Lily, you can tell us all about this later, but let's just open our f*cking presents. There's a sh*t load here."  
  
James ulled out a small gift wrapped box, tied neatly with red, and gold ribbon.  
  
"This is for you." James said, handing Lily the small box.  
  
Lily took it from his hand, and began to open it curiously, and slowly untied the ribbon. She took off the top of the box, and pulled out a gold compass.  
  
"James....what's this."  
  
"It's a compass, so that wherever you are you can always find your way back to me."  
  
Lily had a tear in her eye. She ran up to him, and jumped up onto him so quickly that he was almost knocked over. She pulled him into a deep soft kiss.  
  
"Thank you" she said, crying. "I never thought that you would put that much thought into a present for me."  
  
"Okay okay...you're all done with the mushy stuff. Let's move on shall we? James open you're presents." Sirius said eagerly.  
  
James grabbed a large parcel. It felt kind of lumpy, and James had a curious look on his face. He read the card attached to the present.  
  
"Oh no!!! It's from Sirius. What ever could it be?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
James opened the parcel, and inside there was a large package of dungbombs.  
  
"Get ready for some more pranks on Snape." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Thank you." James said in a goofy voice.  
  
Sirius looked down at the bundle of presents, and saw one with his name on it. He picked it up, but couldn't find anything written on it from who it was from. Sirius shrugged and opened it with no hesitation. Inside what a neatly decorated cake. He reached down to eat it, and before he knew it, it had exploded in his face, with red icing. He saw a label sticking out of the cake reading. "I told you I'd get you back! Just wait until you try to wash that off. From: Snape."  
  
Sirius was fuming with anger, and went to go wash his face, which was now covered with red icing. Meanwhile, Lily, Stacey, Remus, Darlene, and James were laughing.  
  
"Well Stacey, there should be some presents for you, Remus, Darlene and James in there. Dig in." Lily smirked.  
  
They began going through there presents. Stacey had gotten a flute, some socks, and she got a gold locket from Sirius. Remus got some dung bombs, itching powder, a jumper, and a book of the best spells for pranks. James had gotten a new pair of glasses, and some new clothes. Lily had gotten James a gold watch, so he could actually get to classes on time.  
  
About ten minutes later, Sirius had entered the common room. His face was cherry red.  
  
"That f*cking a*s hole!" Sirius cursed. "I tried to wash the icing off. It stained my f*cking face."  
  
Remus burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius looked under the tree. There was still one more present under the tree.  
  
"Who's is that?" Sirius asked, pointing to the present.  
  
Remus pulled it out from under the tree. The tag on the present read "to Remus: Happy Christmas!!! From:???  
  
Remus looked everywhere for a name on the present, but it appeared to be anonymous. Remus had totally ignored what had just happened to Sirius, and opened the present. He pulled off the lid from the box, and a cloud of pink smoke had exploded out of the box. Remus's skin had began to break out in big red bumps all over his arms, and a card was in the box reading. "Remus: I knew you'd fall for this just like Remus. Good luck with the break out! From: Snape.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus were fuming, and Remus had marched up to the bathroom sink to wash himself.  
  
~*Later on that night*~  
  
Remus had gone to Ms. Pomfrey to get his skin cleared up, but still had scabs on his skin from itching his arms. Sirius's face was still a faded shade of pink, after Ms. Pomfrey got the scrubber out.  
  
James, Darlene, Stacey, and Lily, were watching Sirius and Remus, yelling insults under their breath directed to Snape.  
  
"He's lucky he isn't here for Christmas holidays" Remus said.  
  
"He would be crying so much right now if I got a hold of him."  
  
"Sirius, come with me." Stacey said with a bright smile.  
  
Sirius got up, still mumbling, as he followed Stacey out of the common room. As soon as they were outside Stacey jumped up on Sirius, straddling her legs. Sirius' attention quickly turned to Stacey.  
  
"Well...someone is hyper, especially after an experience from the other night. Would you mind telling me why you fainted?"  
  
"I think that James will explain it to you later." she said. "Meanwhile...I still haven't given you your present yet."  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked, will a wide grin on his face. "Would you mind telling me what that would be?"  
  
Stacey handed Sirius an average sized box. On it was a card, with a black and white picture of the two of them on top of the box. Sirius quickly unraveled the ribbon on the box to reveal a chocolate fondu set.  
  
"And this would be for?" Sirius questioned Stacey.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could have a little bit of a....celebration...just the two of us...alone....at the end of the year."  
  
Sirius seemed to be hypnotized, with a large smirk across his face. He began giggling like a girl. But his face immediately matched Stacey's smile.  
  
"Well...we could always use it right now." He said, still smiling broadly.  
  
"I think that would be something that all of them would expect." Stacey pointed to James and Remus.  
  
"True" he said. "Very well. We will just have to wait till the end of the year. I just don't know how long YOU will be able to wait. After all...I am the charming Mr. Black."  
  
"Yeah...you know...I just don't know if I can wait for the "charming" Mr Black" Stacey replied sarcastically. "I think that we should probably celebrate Christmas with the rest of our friends right now though." she added.  
  
Sirius and Stacey walked into the common room, and no one was there.  
  
"They must have gone down to the Christmas feast without us." Stacey said irritably.  
  
"What nice friends we have. But it doesn't really matter, it's not like they'll miss us. But would you like to tell me why you fainted now?"  
  
"Well..." Stacey began. "It was midnight, and I heard a scream. I just thought it was the voices in my head, but half an hour later I woke up to another scream, and so I went to check it out, because I recognized that it was Lily's voice, and she was laying sprawled out on the bed, with James sitting beside her. I suppose it was just the shock, but it was still pretty weird."  
  
"Wait..." Sirius paused. "You mean to say that James was in the girls dormitory, sitting on Lily's bed, when they had just gotten in a fight? Stacey I have to go, but I'll see you later."  
  
Sirius left, leaving Stacey all alone, and in awe. She walked up to her dormitory to go back to bed.  
  
For the next few months Remus was depressed. Darlene had come to visit him while he was sleeping, but it didn't help. Strangely Remus had taken his guilt out on school. He spent most of his time with his nose in a book, and his school marks when up, while the amount of time he socialized went down. Remus had never been too interested in school, and his habits started worrying Sirius, James and Peter. Remus had started going to bed at the same time Lily did, while they were about playing pranks on Snape. Remus had to go once a month It was an interesting Christmas, and the Hogwarts students who had left for the Christmas holidays had come back on the 10th of January. Sirius and Remus had already planned their next prank to play on Snape, and everyone was involved. Sirius still had a small bit of red from the icing stained to his face, and Remus' skin was scabbed. They were planning it for the next morning, when Snape would least expect it.  
  
~*The next morning at breakfast*~  
  
Sirius' and Remus' plans were all in order. Everyone had their cues, and were getting ready for Snape to enter the Great hall. Snape came in about 15 minutes later, with a smug look on his face. He had walked up to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"So..." he said triumphantly. "Did you enjoy the Christmas presents I gave you?"  
  
"Of course" Sirius said.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" asked Remus. "I must say, you do have very good taste."  
  
Snape was shocked, and he turned away to go and sit back down. Remus and Sirius both had their wands raised.  
  
"Anima" Sirius said  
  
"Adfectio!" Remus said.  
  
Snape's quickly turned into a nightgown, and Sirius had blown it up above his head, showing off his red, and white polka dotted undergarments.  
  
The Great Hall burst out with laughter after hearing his fierce and piercing scream.  
  
"Lupin! Black! I swear I'll get you for this!"  
  
James took his wand and pointed it at Snape.  
  
"Flexus!" he said loudly.  
  
"I swear I'll..."  
  
Snape's voice cracked and he began talking like a girl, and began speaking with a lisp.  
  
"Potsta...shyou'd betta hope that I don'tss get you for thissss too!"  
  
James ran out to join Sirius and Remus. Peter Pettigrew was standing next to both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Look at what we've picked up." Sirius said, pointing at Peter.  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't do that. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people?"  
  
"Oh Shutup you arse!"Sirius said slapping him on the side of the head.  
  
Remus began going back at Sirius  
  
"Where have you been Peter?" James asked, totally ignoring Sirius' and Remus' abserd behavior.  
  
"Um...er..ah...I um...h-have just b-b-been around J-James."  
  
"You missed Remus' last full moon...Are you coming next time he transforms?"  
  
"Yeah..I-I g-g-guess I'll b-be there."  
  
"Okay...I'll see you in the common room."  
  
James walked off, after getting away from Snape, and went to the common room. He walked up to the boys dormitory, and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He grabbed his almanac that was laying on his night stand. He flipped through the pages, looking for the date it was, but something drew his attention to something else. The though popped into his mind of what could have possibly caused the mysterious scar on Lily's back. He was thinking that it could have possibly been her father that had caused it, because after all, he was on the dark side. It was still early in the morning, and classes were going to begin in 20 minutes. So he lay there on his bed, wondering about Lily.  
  
~*Later on after classes*~  
  
James had gone up to go to sleep in his dormitory. They had been learning about how to make a reviving potion to those who had been petrified. It was one of the most complicated potions he had ever learned how to make, and he was extremely tired after listening to the professor babble on about how to avoid the mandrakes biting him. He tilted his head. He was once again drawn to almanac. He had forgotten all about it, and decided to flip through the pages once again. He got to the date, and it was dark outside. Peter, Sirius, and Remus were sitting together in the common room, and he could hear from a distance that they were still laughing about their prank on Snape. He looked at the date in the Almanac. It was due for Remus to transform again, and it was earlier than usual. James had a look of shock on his face, and ran to the common room.  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS! PETER! IT"S REMUS' NIGHT TO TRANSFORM AGAIN!"  
  
Remus flailed about in panic. There was hair already starting to form on his head. They all ran down the corridor as fast as they could to the whomping willow, knocking down a Ravenclaw, and Snape on the way.  
  
They snuck outside, Peter following close behind them. Peter quickly transformed into a small, and ugly rat, and tapped the not on the thick stump of the tree, where a small opening appeared. Remus was beginning to grow hair.  
  
"Remus! Get in quick!" James said, with a fearful look his face.  
  
Remus ran through the stump, and his quick, and trembling footsteps good be heard, as he ran to get into the shack.  
  
Sirius was about to transform, when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stepped slowly towards it, with his wand ready in case something could happen. It stopped, and Sirius had assumed that it was just a wild animal, until he heard the bushed move again. He held up his wand again, ready to attack anything that would possibly appear. Sirius reached his hand into the bush. He felt a large figure. Someone had obviously seen them sneaking out of the castle. Sirius felt the cloak on someone's back, and yanked on it. He pulled out a Slytherin with dark jet black hair down to his shoulders, and a menacing look on his face. It was Snape. Sirius had knocked him on to the ground while they were rushing to get Remus into the whomping willow.  
  
"Snape?" He asked with a fearful look on his face.  
  
"Black...what are you doing out at this time of night. You've been sneaking out a lot, and I've finally caught you in the act. As soon as I tell Dumbledore about this, you'll surely be expelled, along with Potter and Pettigrew. What are you hiding this time. It saw it go into the whomping willow."  
  
Sirius looked at the tree, trying to avoid eye contact with Snape. Then an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Why don't you go and find out for yourself?" he asked, with a grin on his face.  
  
Snape looked at him suspiciously, and then his eyes darted to the whomping willow. He paused unsurely as he stared at it.  
  
"Okay" Sirius said, intentionally making Snape more curious. "If you don't want to, I'll just go."  
  
Sirius walked over to the tree, and crawled slowly through the opening of the whomping willow, and transformed when he got inside, hoping to scare Snape more, seeing nothing but a black dog in the passage.  
  
Snape was still standing there, wondering if Sirius was trying to lure him into making a fool of himself. He decided that it would be worth anything just to expel Sirius, Peter, and James. He crawled through the tunnels opening, to see a long passage ahead of him. It seemed as if he had been walking forever when he finally came to an opening, crawled through, and came into a boarded up shack. He heard footsteps above him. Snape walked up the stairs, fingers trembling, and not knowing what would lie ahead. When Snape reached the top of the stairs, something he least expected was in front of him. A werewolf, with saliva dripping from its mouth was standing in front of him. It was growling, and was in a lunge, looking like it was about to pounce.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
they were  
  
all gathered around eating breakfast, and the great hall had been bewitched to make the ceiling drop confetti, which was quite annoying, because they'd get pieces of paper stuck in their food.  
  
James looked across the table, and than at Remus. Snape still had a terrified look on his face, and was obviously quite shaken up.  
  
"Remus?" James asked trying to draw his attention away from the food. "You did something last night. Sirius and Peter were in the other room while it happened...and it was crazy last night. I've been spending the whole time trying to think of how to tell you this...but I just couldn't figure out how."  
  
"What is it this time?" he asked with a tear at the verge of rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Well...it was Snape. I still have to ask Sirius about this, because I think that he lured Snape to come into the whomping willow because he annoyed him. But that's not the point. Snape came into the screeching shack last night, and you were about to pounce on him. I had to tackle you down, but you almost attacked him...but I don't know if you bit him..."  
  
Remus' face showed a sign of horror at he sat there wide eyed, and staring of into space not knowing what to say.  
  
He looked confused, and not knowing whether to keep silent and think for a moment, or to comment on what James had just told him.  
  
"I did that" Remus asked his voice cracking.  
  
"Yeah...Um I don't really know what to say to comfort you.  
  
"But how could I? Snape?"  
  
for his transformations, but that was about the only time they spent together.  
  
So James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Darlene and Stacey were gathered in the common room, as they had been for months talking about Remus' low condition.  
  
"I'm very glad that Remus is doing so well in school" Lily commented. "But this just doesn't seem right for Remus just to be sitting around reading. He's buried in his books more than I am, and I just don't think that's right.  
  
James was sitting beside Lily holding hands with her.  
  
"If he keeps going on this way, he's just going to plummet.  
  
"Maybe he just wants to do better. Maybe he thinks that if he has anything on his school record, that getting good marks will make up for it. "  
  
They sat there wondering about what Darlene had just said, until Lily broke the silence.  
  
"Even if he is trying, he is still always in a fowl mood. I mean it's April already. He's been like this since the middle of January."  
  
"Well...we should start trying to get him into a better mood. He seems to be aiming for depression, and we all know how sad that would be." James said in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
They had all sat there quiet thinking of something they could do.  
  
For some reason Remus had walked into the room, in a seemingly happy, and relieved mood.  
  
"What's with you people?" Remus asked wonderingly.  
  
"Well actually..." Darlene said. "We were just talking about you. It's almost the end of April, and you've seemed to have been depressed since January. It's almost the end of the school year, and you haven't seemed to have been having any fun. You haven't been talking to us, and you've been keeping your nose buried in a book.  
  
"Well...I....have been a little busy lately."  
  
"Doing?" Darlene persisted to know.  
  
"I've been researching something that may help me. But I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
Stacey stood up for some reason, with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"No way." she said sincerely. "You aren't going to tell us later. What you mean is that you are going to tell Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Darlene."  
  
"But I-"  
  
Stacey interrupted Remus.  
  
"No" she said again. "Why am I always the person that is kept from everything? Why is it that when I do find out something, I'm always the last one to find out?"  
  
"Fine." Remus said. "But I have to tell you in private. They already know, but I don't want the whole school knowing. Not that it isn't going to happen because of Snape, but I'd rather just keep it quiet."  
  
Stacey followed Remus out to an unoccupied corner, Stacey standing in front of him, with a look on her face, telling Remus that she was about to be shocked.  
  
"Stacey....I'm a werewolf."  
  
Her eyes popped open, with a look of disbelief her face. Before she could say anything Remus continued.  
  
"An incident happened with Snape. Sirius played a prank on him, and so Snape, stupidly followed Sirius to the whomping willow where I transform. I almost attacked him, but luckily James pinned me down. Now, the reason why I have had my nose buried in a book for so long is because I have been looking up different potions, that would help me in my transformations. I haven't had any success yet, but I have been piecing different information together so that hopefully over the next few months I can learn to create one, so that my transformations won't be as bad. Now if you excuse me I'm going to sit and talk with my friends again."  
  
Remus walked over to sit back down with the rest of them, meanwhile Stacey was still in shock.  
  
She walked up to her room, to go and think about what she was just told.  
  
'How can Remus be a werewolf?' she thought to herself. Stacey was still in a confused state.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
James, Lily, Remus and Darlene were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. They were busy babbling about Remus' new potion.  
  
"How the f*** are you going to create your own potion? Isn't it dangerous?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus, James, and Darlene were in shock, because they seldom heard Lily swear.  
  
"Well..." Remus continued on. "I'm getting help from your father." He said.  
  
James had a look in his eyes that told Remus that he was confused.  
  
"How are you getting help from my father?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well I wrote him a couple months ago, seeing as your father is rather experienced in creating potions, and hopefully over the next few years after I get out of school, we can start. I still don't know what I'm going to do after I | | 


End file.
